The New Invasion Plan
by tokkafanboy
Summary: My first fanfic! Spoilers for Day of Black Sun Set after the invasion. Mostly Sokka's POV. Kataang, Tokka, Zulee. Rated T to be safe. sorry for the extremely long wait! 6th chapter finally up!
1. Chapter 1

"Sokka, look out!"

Several tiny shurikens were hurled at the Water Tribe warrior. As soon as he heard Aang's warning, Sokka dove for the ground and dodged the projectile weapons.

'Yup, just an ordinary day traveling with the Avatar' he thought to himself. He and the rest of the "gaang" were ambushed by Azula and her two henchmen… again. Or should he say henchwomen. The trio consisted of the crazy lightning bending princess herself as well as a goth chick named Mai with crazy ninja tools and a spunky, circus superstar known as Ty Lee with the ability to take away his friends' bending skills away. They were all deadly in their own way. And compared to them, Sokka didn't look like much of a threat.

Actually, he looked like a pushover compared to some of teammates as well. Aang's phenomenal Airbending skills were a huge asset to Sokka's team, not to mention his progressing skills as an Earthbender and Waterbender. Sokka's sister, Katara, was an amazing Waterbender and gave the team a sense of security. Even though she could be annoying at times, she was a great sister to him, and a great friend to everyone else. There were also a few newly added members because of the fail of the invasion plan. There was Haru who was a powerful Earthbender, The Duke, a tiny, mediocre warrior who used to serve Jet as a freedom fighter, and Teo, a handicapped, yet totally capable, airworthy combatant, who were all back at camp. Perfect… Sokka himself wasn't a bad swordsman himself but compared to Aang or Katara, he was no match.

And then there was Toph. Wow. It was impossible to sum her up in one word. She was the World's Greatest Earthbender. But over the past few months she proved to be more than just that. For starters, she definitely knew how to have fun. Everything seemed to have a more optimistic perspective, although there were times when she could be a royal pain in the backside. And it was always Sokka that seemed to get hurt. Sokka wondered why he was always Toph's target…

'ACK! Why am I thinking about this now when we're being attacked?' Sokka thought. Aang and Toph were busy with Azula, Katara was battling the emo girl, and he had his hands tied with the circus freak. Not that fair of a match-up for him. He was busy dodging the evil acrobat's punches, although they weren't being thrown very hard…

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

"Wha…" Sokka was dumbfounded. They were supposed to be fighting but this girl was actually trying to have a conversation with him.

"I said, what's your name?" she repeated with a smile.

"Uh… Sokka…" This was _very_ strange. Was she being nice to him? 'Wait, maybe it's a trick' Sokka thought. 'I bet she's trying to get my guard down! Yeah, that's it! Then she'll hit me with that crazy fist attack thing and I won't be able to move! Hmm… maybe I should take this moment to require information from the enemy. Yup, I'm a genius!'

"So you're Ty Lee, right? Why are you attacking us? I mean besides the fact that your crazy lightning bending friend wants to destroy the Avatar."

"I don't know. It's kinda fun fighting you though."

"Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, is there any real reason why you attack us?"

"Hmm…" she frowned. "Nothing really. I personally have nothing against you guys."

Sokka was puzzled. "Then why _are_ you fighting us? I know that the princess is your friend but she's evil. Don't you want the world's balance to be restored?" By this Ty Lee paused for a bit. She was about to speak when they both heard Azula scream, "Ty Lee get over here! We're retreating for now!" Azula and the ninja girl fled into the woods masked by smoke cover.

Ty Lee turned to Sokka. "Well I gotta go now. Who knows… maybe you're right." And with that she was gone. 'Hmm…" Sokka thought. Maybe we can convince her to join us next time…"

Sokka was immediately blown away from his thoughts by getting launched 10 feet into the air by an all too familiar Earthbender.

"What was that about?!" Toph asked in an angry tone as Sokka landed with a thud. "We were supposed to _fight _the enemy, not _flirt _with them!"

"I was not trying to flirt with Ty Lee. Why do you even care anyway?"

"I don't! Just forget it!" Sokka sensed something else in Toph's voice besides anger. Jealousy maybe…? He pushed the thought aside.

"Whatever, let's just get back to camp. We'll sort out the whole thing in the morning."

"Yeah everyone's probably worried about us" Aang said in a cheerful tone. Sokka was a little confused. 'Ever since we left the Fire Nation capital, Aang's been in an unusually happy mood' Sokka thought. 'It's probably nothing to worry about…'


	2. Chapter 2

An awkward, wave of silence washed over the group as they walked back to camp. Each of them seemed to be in their own little world. One of them was thinking about the events that had just taken place, particularly Sokka. 'First off, how did they know where we were?' he wondered. 'And where were the war balloons? Didn't Azula have a vast armada of them at her command? Not that I'm complaining...'

"Hey Katara?" It was Toph who had broken the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Er... how many people are supposed to be at camp? I can feel them from here and I think something is wrong."

"Theres 3 of them: Teo, Haru, and The Duke. Why is someone missing?!"

"No... there's one too many..." As soon as everyone realized what Toph had said the gaang started to run towards the camp. Millions of thoughts were buzzing through Sokka's mind. 'Who could it possibly be? Maybe it's Ty Lee joining us! Or maybe Suki is back! Or maybe it's the firelord and Azula was just a diversion! Or maybe Toph counted Momo or Appa by accident. Or maybe...'

Sure enough, there he was, standing on the opposite edge of camp standing next to a crashed war balloon. He wore a dark red cloak outlined in gold thread. 2 swords and a sack of supplies were secured around his back. The flames of the campfire reflected in his dark yellow eyes. The fiery shape of his scar enveloped his left eye. It was the fire nation prince himself: Zuko. Everyone's eyes filled with rage as they took their offensive stances. Haru, The Duke, and Teo

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Katara shouted in a very nasty tone. Sokka could sense the unyielding rage his sister was expressing. Even though he couldn't stand Zuko, he actually felt for the guy. Now he would have to deal with Katara.

"Look I'm not looking for any trouble-"

"It sure looks like you are! Why would you be here if you weren't?! You must have a lot of guts to come here after what you did in Ba Sing Se. If it wasn't for you, this war would be over!"

"...I... I'm sorry..." Small tears started to fall down the fire nation prince's face. He was crying. Zuko, the crazy Firebender who had been hunting them down ever since the South Pole incident, was _crying_ right in front of them. Everyone was speechless. "I... I wish I could take back what I did. I'm sorry I betrayed all of you. You have every right to hate me. Especially you Avatar. You suffered from a lethal injury because of me." Aang looked at the ground and rubbed the part of his back where Azula hit him. Zuko wiped away his tears on his sleeve. "I realize now what I have done is wrong. I know that you're trying to help the world. I've been a fool trying to stop you. Please, forgive me..." Zuko got on his hands an knees and bowed to them. Silence surrounded the camp. Sokka could almost feel how sorry Zuko was. He might not like him, but Sokka definitely couldn't hate him for apologizing to them.

"Hey c'mon lets give him another chance!" The Duke stood up next to the campfire. "He's sorry for what he did! Let's believe him!"

"Yeah!" agreed Teo. "He can't be all bad if he's apologizing to us."

"It doesn't matter if he's fire nation." said Haru. "I know he can help us!"

"You know..." started Toph. "he wasn't lying when he said that. Trust me I'd be able to tell."

"Well how do you know he isn't a good liar like his evil sister?" asked Katara.

"Um...hello? This is Zuko we're talking about. He's not very good at controlling his emotions" stated Sokka. "I say we give him a chance." Appa walked over to Zuko and licked him, launching him a few feet away.

"Looks like Appa agrees, too" Aang said with a smile. A look of disapproval shot across Katara's face.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him." She would not be easily swayed like the others. "But you should be the one to make the decision Aang."

All eyes were on Aang. He walked to Zuko and held up his hand. "Not too long ago, Roku taught me that I should give people a second chance. I'm sure he would want me to do the same for you." Zuko smiled and was helped up by the Avatar. Both of their pasts were behind them now.

"Thanks...Aang."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here! The Western Air Temple!"

The group finally made it to their destination, and with one more unexpected member. The temple itself was beneath a giant cliff, and almost looked as if it looked upside down. Appa flew down to the nearest flat area and collapsed from fatigue.

"Good job, buddy." Aang said in a cheerful tone. "You deserve it."

Everyone jumped off of Appa and stretched their muscles out. Sokka offered Toph some help but she refused and used the earth as an elevator to bring her and Teo down. She was acting strange towards him ever since Azula attacked them. 'Maybe she's just sad about the invasion,' Sokka thought. 'I know I am...'

"Sokka, can you help me take off Appa's armor?" Aang asked.

"Don't sweat it, Sokka," Katara said before Sokka got a chance to speak. "Why don't you and the others go ahead without us and explore the temple or something?"

"Uh, sure whatever." Sokka grew a little suspicious. He wondered if he might have missed something during the invasion. Maybe it had something to do with Aang being in a good mood lately. He decided to forget about it right now and go with the others. He walked across a small bridge and found Zuko staring at the sky.

"You okay?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah... I was just thinking about my uncle."

"What happened to him after..." Sokka didn't want to say anything that would make Zuko think about his betrayal. "...we saw him last?"

"Well, he was put in a jail at the fire nation capital. I saw him a few times when he was there. He... made me realize what was important."

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah, he is. But before I came to find you guys, I checked the prison where he was. He... broke out all on his own."

"REALLY?! That's awesome!" It was impossible for Sokka to hide his excitement and usual wackiness when he said that. Zuko chuckled at the comment. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine somewhere," Sokka added.

"Yeah... you're probably right. I just wish he were with us right now. He would definitely be a better teacher than me..."

"Don't be so down on yourself. With all the crazy skills you showed when trying to hunt us down, I know you'll be a great teacher to Aang." Sokka thought for a moment. "Er... that came out wrong."

"No it's okay." Zuko grinned. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Say, do you know where the others went? I was following Toph when..." Sokka cut off short when he saw the expression on Zuko's face. He was staring at something behind Sokka, with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. "Er... Zuko what are you looking at."

The prince pointed. Sokka squinted his eyes and looked into that direction. There, he saw Aang and Katara standing together by Appa, _kissing_. "That."

Sokka was dumbstruck. He knew Aang liked his sister, and he didn't really have a problem with it, but he would have never guessed in a million years that Aang would ever have the courage to say something to her, let alone kiss her! Even though he was surprised he still felt happy for them. But as the minutes ticked by, Sokka became a little uncomfortable...

"Alright, you two! Break it up!"

Aang and Katara stopped abruptly and turned to see Sokka. Both of their faces turned completely red in embarrassment and they nervously waved to him. Sokka slapped himself in the forehead and turned to face Zuko.

"Well that was unexpected."

"I don't know..." Zuko said in a playful tone. "With all the romantic energy in your group..." 

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm just saying you seem to be a little nicer to one particular blind Earthbender than anyone else around here."

"WHAT?!" Sokka blushed from the prince's last comment. 'Does he really think that? I mean, do I care about Toph like that?...' Zuko only smirked at his new friend's reaction.

"C'mon admit it!"

"No!... I mean...well... I dunno!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Well... I just...I don't...maybe..." Sokka was starting to sweat. 'I thought I liked Suki! What's wrong with me. Do I...'

"Was that a yes?" It was obvious Zuko had Sokka in a tight situation. There was no way he was getting out of this one..."

"Hey Snoozles! Get Aang and Katara and come over here quick! We found something!" Toph shouted a few platforms away. Sokka's heart was still beating rapidly but was relieved that he was saved.

"Alright! Be right there!" Zuko and Sokka ran to Aang and Katara and told them what they heard. Then the four of them ran to Toph and the others.

'That was close...' Sokka said in his mind.

'Lucky...' Zuko thought.

'Why is Sokka so flustered?' wondered Katara as she held Aang's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! You know holidays, homework, and all that good stuff. I'll have more of a schedule from now on. My goal is one chapter a week. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

A few miles away from the Western Air Temple...

A wave of sadness had swept over Ty Lee. Ever since that 'battle' she and the others had with the Avatar's gang, Ty Lee was not acting like her usually vibrant self. No one else seemed to care, especially Mai. Lately she was as mean and deadly as Azula. She had told Azula that Zuko left a note saying he was going to join the Avatar. Ty Lee originally thought that Mai would try to join him as well, if not at least try to convince him to come back to them. But no, Mai's drive was to hunt Zuko down and get revenge for hurting her. Ty Lee couldn't believe how her friend felt. After all Mai and Zuko had been through...

"We're going to spend the night at those old ruins over there," said Azula coldly. She pointed to the ruins of an ancient fire nation village full of old temples. Mai and Ty Lee nodded silently. The three of them walked into the old village and found the most intact building they could find. Azula made a fire and they all huddled around it. It was surprisingly cold for a night in the Fire Nation. All Ty Lee could think about was what that boy had said to her a few days back.

_"Why are you attacking us?"_ Sokka's voice played back in her head.

'I don't know...' she answered.

_"__I know that the princess is your friend but she's evil."_

'You got that right.'

_"Don't you want the world's balance to be restored?"_

'I'm not sure. I want everyone to be happy, but I live in the Fire Nation. Isn't it my duty to fight for my homeland?' Thinking about the whole situation she was in made her head spin. Why was the Fire Nation so heartless towards the rest of the world? Trying to make the other nations 'see their greatness' wasn't a good enough excuse. Was she on the wrong side?

"Earth to Ty Lee!" Azula's voice awoke her from her thoughts. "Watch what you're doing. You almost burned you're hands. Well, maybe that's not such a bad thing." Azula chuckled at her own comment. Ty Lee tried to ignore her so called friend's insult. 'She's always so mean,' Ty Lee thought to herself. 'It almost makes me miss having Zuko around...'

"Anyway, let's try to get some rest." Azula continued. "We'll leave early in the morning. I have a hunch that the Avatar and his friends aren't far from here. And don't worry Mai, I'd bet anything that Zuko is with them." Mai only replied with a "hmph" and quietly found a place to set up her sleeping bag. Recently their living conditions had been drastically worse than when the were hunting the Avatar in the Earth Kingdom. The Firelord had banished Azula for lying to him about the Avatar. The only way to restore her honor was to find him and capture him, dead or alive. This banishment impacted Azula greatly. She couldn't maintain her deadliness and precision as a 'lightning bender' and every time she tried it would blow up in her face. Because of this, she had to use regular fire in their last battle with the Avatar.

'Well, it could have been worse,' Ty Lee thought. 'She could have a giant scar on her face, like poor Zuko...'


	5. Chapter 5

**After a very long wait, here's Chapter 5. I am sooooooooo sorry to all my adoring fans! I've been kinda overloaded recently with bunches of stuff like final exams and I haven't had the time to update. Thanks for waiting so long and I hope I can make it up with this longer chapter. I'll try to update soon. Again, I'd like to give thanks to you people who are so anxiously waiting for me to update this. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Hey Snoozles! Get Aang and Katara and come over here quick! We found something!" Toph shouted. She, Haru, the Duke, and Teo had found a giant door on one of the platforms. Teo said it was the same door as the one in the Northern Air Temple, whatever that meant. The only thing that mattered to Toph was the fact she couldn't open it because it was made out of wood.

"Alright! Be right there!" she heard Sokka shout back. She noticed that him and Zuko had formed an unusual friendship recently. Sokka had told her all about the Fire Nation and how much I hated them for all the bad things they've done to him and his village, but here he was, being best friends with their prince! But she couldn't really care less about that right now.

Right now she was trying to be as mean as possible to Sokka, and not like when she normally launched him 20 ft in the air for being sarcastic to her. She was trying to avoid him as much as possible and then point out when he did something wrong. She hated herself for doing it because she didn't know why she was acting this way. Ever since the Invasion all Sokka wanted to talk about was going back to save everyone. To save _her. _Suki.

During the Invasion, Azula said she had her as a prisoner but didn't say where. Sokka was so upset he up used the rest of their time until the eclipse was over, not that it would have mattered anyway. Toph could feel how angry Sokka was. Literally. His heart sped up so fast that Toph was surprised it didn't pop out of his chest. Sokka would risk anything to save Suki. Toph knew they liked each other. She knew they kissed after they crossed the Serpent's Pass. Sometimes she just wanted to act like it didn't happen. Like there'd actually be a chance... Just then, Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka arrived on the platform with the door.

"Took you long enough," Toph said with her usual tone.

"Sorry, we were..." Katara blushed, "...held up." Toph only smiled and could tell instantly what happened by Katara and Twinkletoes' heartbeats. 'About time.' Toph thought. She wanted to start teasing them around now but it wasn't really the best time.

"We found this giant door, which I was told, looked familiar to one in another Air Temple." Toph explained. "Do you know more about it?"

"Yeah," Aang replied. "These doors are at every air temple. They can only be opened with airbending. Everyone stand back!" Everyone cleared out of the way as Aang got into an offensive stance. He then used his airbending to push air in to two horns in the door causing three symbols in the door to flip around. The door slowly opened.

* * *

The room was very old and dusty with broken pottery scattered across the floor. Old paintings of sky bison and scrolls of airbending techniques were barely staying up on the walls. 'Why would a giant airbending door want to protect this ancient room?' Sokka wondered. Everyone stepped inside and scanned the room for anything interesting. 'Just old books and paintings and-' Sokka spotted a pedestal with a small treasure chest sitting on top of it.

"What's that?!" The Duke asked.

"Let me check," Aang replied. "Hmm... it looks like some sort of old chest..."

"Well duh!" Sokka exclaimed. "We can SEE that! We're not bl-" Sokka stopped himself. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!!' "Sorry Toph..."

"Whatever," Toph replied. "Just see what's inside."

"It's locked," Aang observed. "There's a small inscription on the chest. It says 'They key is hidden with our allies.' What could that mean?"

"Maybe the key is somewhere in the room." Haru suggested.

"Nah, whoever they are, they wouldn't make it that obvious" Teo inferred.

"You sure there's nothing else there?" Katara asked.

"I don't think- wait." Aang picked up a small piece of parchment that was lying on the floor next to the pedestal. "I found a note."

"Well what does it say?" Toph asked.

"I'm not sure..." Aang said giving the note to Sokka. "There's too many smudges on it." Sokka tried his best to clean the paper off without breaking it. If Katara or Aang tried to help with their waterbending or airbending the note it would immediately crumple up. Sokka squinted and tried to read as much as he could:

"_Firebenders have infiltrated...The fire nation has betrayed us...Even though...the key, at least the chest is safe here. I need to go back and help. The fire benders are coming...people...dying...Whoever reads this, hide the chest..kills firebending...last hope."_

"Woah..." Sokka was in shock. 'What was so important about this chest? Why was the Fire nation after it?'

"Well whoever wrote this really wanted to protect this chest." Zuko pointed out. "But what does '_kill firebending_' mean?"

"I'm not sure," Sokka said. "Toph, can you try opening this with your bending? It IS made out of metal."

"Give me it," she ordered. Sokka slowly tried to hand it to Toph before she snatched it out if his hand. Everyone waited as Toph struggled to open the chest. For some reason, she really wasn't getting anywhere with it. "That's _strange_. It's too tough to open. Even for _me!"_

"Could you feel what was inside?" Katara asked.

"Kind of," Toph replied. "It small and round but that's all I can say right now."

"Maybe it's some kind of gem..." Sokka guessed.

"Let's not worry about it right now," Zuko suggested. "It's getting a little dark. Maybe we should take this with us and head back to camp."

"Are you sure we should _take it_?" Aang asked. "I mean it could be a trap. I'm just a little suspicious of treasure chests containing gems sitting on pedestals." **(XD WATCH FIREBENDING MASTERS)**

"Well the person in the note did say to protect it," Sokka pointed out as he picked up the small chest. Everyone was silent... and nothing happened. "See?"

"Okay, let's head back to Appa and Momo. I'm getting a little tired," Aang said.

* * *

Sokka, Zuko, Teo, Haru and the Duke, walked out, followed slowly by Aang, Katara and Toph. Toph could feel both of their hearts start rapidly beating as they held hands.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Twinkletoes," Toph said teasingly. Katara and Aang turned around to face Toph. "No _funny_ business when we get back to camp alright?" Katara looked at Toph with glowing red faces and quickly walked out of the room. Toph chuckled a few times before following them out. 'I love to make fun of people.'

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry to change back to Toph at the end. I just couldn't imagine Sokka saying that to them. I hope to update soon:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY! I UPDATED MY STORY! Thanks for waiting everyone. I've been really lazy recently because of my new classes and all the new video games I've gotten. (including Super Smash Bros. Brawl :D ) I hope you haven't forgotten about this story and I promise to try to make another chapter by the end of next weekend. If not, well I promise to at least star working on it. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

"Oh my god, this is so funny!" 

"Shh! Don't wake them up!"

Quiet chuckling could be heard among the group in the morning. Everyone who was awake was gathered around one place trying very hard to explode with laughter at what they were seeing. It was Zuko who had first noticed what was so interesting. At first he thought he was still dreaming but when he went to wash his face in the fountain and came back, they were still there. It just so happened that an certain Earthbender had rolled out of her earth tent and was wrapped around an all too familiar Water Tribe warrior. Astounded by his discovery, he went to go wake up the others hopefully the other two would remain in that exact position.

First he went to go wake up Aang, telling him it would be the funniest thing he'd ever see. Then he went to Katara who's first instinct to waking up and seeing Zuko was a punch in the nose. Before she could continue her devastating assault on the Fire Prince, Zuko told her about the Sokka and Toph situation which made Katara bolt into the area where they were without any questions. Eventually the rest of the group had arrived on they were all standing around the two sleeping figures.

"What should we do?" asked Zuko trying not to wake them up.

"I got it." whispered Katara with an evil grin. "Here's what we're going to do..."

Sokka was sleeping heavily. After they got back from that hidden room, he decided that he would be the one to hold onto the chest. No one would get near it without his permission. So he stayed awake for a couple of hours after everyone fell asleep, just in case someone tried to steal it. Eventually, his body couldn't sit up straight anymore and he collapsed.

Sokka yawned. He was awoken by the sound of voices around him. He tried to stretch his arms but found that they were tightly around something. Something a little too big to be a treasure chest. His eyes shot open. Less then an inch away was a sleeping Toph also locked around him. Before he got the chance to scream he was beaten by a chorus of voices shouting:

"GOOD MORNING MR. AND MRS. SNOOZLES!"

Awoken by this, and noticing Sokka's face inches away from hers, Toph instinctively launched him, a hundred feet in the air. Sokka's scream could be heard from miles away as he flew like a bird toward the sky. Thankfully he was caught by Aang's airbending. Everyone was laughing hysterically and Toph, as red as a tomato, hid in her earth tent. Millions of thoughts were buzzing through Sokka's mind including jumping off the platform into the burning lake so he wouldn't have to put up with the others.

"Why do things like this always have to happen to me!"

It had been a while since this morning's 'incident'. Everyone had already formed their own conversations. Toph was yelling at Aang and Katara, Haru, Teo and The Duke were deciding where they would go explore next, Momo was sneaking Appa food, and Zuko was talking to Sokka.

"I just have one question," stated Sokka. "Why?"

"It just seemed like something really funny to do," Zuko answered. " You would've done the same thing if you were me."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there."

"Well?"

"_Well_ what?"

"Do you like her?"

"..." The uneasy feeling of butterflies returned in Sokka's stomach. There was no escaping this one. "I'm not sure..." Sokka finally managed to force out of his mouth.

"You're not sure?" asked Zuko. "What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know it's just... I think I do but I still don't want to ruin our friendship by just saying it out loud. But at the same time... Well, I'm kinda involved with someone right now... As far as I know."

"Oh yeah, that Kyoshi girl you told me about."

"Yeah, well either way, I'm still not going to say anything."

"Oh don't worry," started Zuko in a playful, and somewhat creepy, tone. "_You_ won't have to say anything."

"You wouldn't. Would you?"

"Who said anything about me?" Zuko asked averting his eyes to a point a little over Sokka's left shoulder.

"What do you mean by tha..." An immense wave of fear blew over Sokka. If his instincts were correct, and they've actually been correct recently, someone was probably standing right behind him. He prayed to Yue that it was Aang or Haru. Not Toph. Anyone but Toph. Sokka slowly turned around...

"Er.. I was here because Katara wanted me to check if I could open the chest again..." To Sokka's horrible luck, it was Toph who had been standing there. Sokka cursed a million times in his mind.

"Uh.. Y-Yeah sure. Here..." He handed her the chest and she awkwardly walked away. Sokka then turned back to Zuko who was smiling devilishly.

"I hate you."


End file.
